The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for using a handheld device. More specifically, the present invention relates to preventing usage of a handheld device while operating a vehicle.
Legislation is increasing across the United States to limit handheld use of cellular phones while driving a vehicle. Some states require hands-free cell phone use if the phone is to be used while driving. Legislation is also underway to eliminate texting while driving, which inevitably occupies the driver's eyes and hands and therefore impairs driving safety.
Many ideas have been developed to minimize holding a cellular phone while driving. For example, hands-free headsets, bluetooth devices and cellular phones physically incorporated within cars are known. However, these devices are not utilized by everyone due, for example, to comfort and cost factors.
Enforcing laws prohibiting use of handheld devices while driving is cumbersome and imperfect. Users need to be seen using handheld devices while driving; this occupies valuable police resources that can be deployed elsewhere. It is also unlikely to catch most offenders by observation alone.